Rzymsko Katolicki Ewolucjonizm
„Jeśli ktoś nie wyznaje, że świat i wszystko, co w nim istnieje, tak duchowe, jak i materialne, zostało przez Boga stworzone z nicości… niech będzie wyklęty”. - I Sobór Watykański (1869-1870), Denz. 1805: ---- 23 Października 1996 r. Papierz Jan Paweł drugi przemawiając w papieskiej ekonomi nauk , powiedział że ewolucyjna teoria darwina jest faktem , potwierdził on ewolucje człowieka z małpy . Ten sam Papież komentując encyklikę "Humani Generis" Piusa XII z 12 sierpnia 1950 roku , przyjeciela faszystów . Jan Paweł II nazwał bilijne stworzenie świata w 6 dniach "nonsensem" . W 2007 roku ( Ratzinger ) Benedykt 16 określił kreacjonizm jako absurd twierdząc że posiadamy wystarczającą ilość dowodów na potwierdzenie teorii ewolucji . Nowa wiedza prowadzi do rozpoznania że teoria Ewolucji jest czymś więcej niż hipotezą . To naprawdę nadzwyczajne że ta teoria była stopniowo akceptowana przez naukowców , po serii odkryć w różnych dziedzinach wiedzy . Zbieżność ani nie szukana ani też sfałszowana w wyniku prac przeprowadzonych niezależnie , jest samym w sobie wymownym dowodem na rzecz tej teorii . - Papież Jan Paweł II , 1996 , Encyklika " Truth Cannot Contradict Truth " " Genesis is Nosens" - Kościół katolicki oficjalnie odrzucił literalne zrozumienie opisu stworzenia w księdze rodzaju jako kompletny nonsens . W Artykóle "Myślenie Watykanu Ewolułuje" z magazynu TIMES czytamy : Papież błogosławi idee doboru naturalnego . Papież Jan Paweł II mówi : W ostatecznym rozrachunku Biblia nie ma racji . Losermatore Romano - oficjalny magazyn kościoła katolickiego mówi że : " Darwinizm jest prawdą a Biblia jest w błędzie " Jan Paweł II w swoim pontyfikacie uznał Ewolucje za część prawdy Ewangelii . Kto zapoczątkował ewolucję taką jaką znamy dzisiaj ? Kto stworzył komunizm którego jest podstawą ? Kościół katolicki . thumb|left|Papież Franciszek o Wielkim Wybuchu Papież Franciszek powiedział ; " Wielki wybuch i ewolucja są zgodne z prawdą o Bogu " Zaangażowanie w Ewolucje Jezuici zostali powołani do walki z chrześcijańską reformacją przez kościół katolicki . Najpierw stali na czele inkwizycji , mordując ludzi i dbając by Biblia pozostała niedostępna . Następnie gdy nie udało im się zablokować rozprzestrzeniania się Bibli wśród zwykłych ludzi , wzieli czynny udział w jej podważaniu i ośmieszaniu . Jezuici czynnie aby deyskredytować pismo święte zajmowali się potęznym wsparciem "dowodów" na ewolcuję . Oczywiście fałszywe . Teoria Wielkiego wybuchu również została stworzona przez Jezuitów Georges-Henri Lemaître , '''jezuita zwany ojcem wielkiego wybuchu , nie wspominając o całej armi jezuitów jak Tilhard Chardiele , oszustów którzy fałszowali odkrycia pesudo naukowe by potwierdzały teorie Ewolucji tak jak w dzidzinie astronomi . Jezuici otwarcie przyznają że kreacjonizm jest 19 wieczną protestancką herezją i że staorżtyni ojcowie kościoła lepiej rozumieli pismo . Kościół katolicki w latach 50 zaakceptował Darwina . To właśnie z krajów Protestanckich wyszli ludzie którzy zaczeli bronić prawdy i obalalć Ewolucję , stając na przeciw jej dogmatą i kłamstwą niezgodnym z nauką i historią . '''The EVOLUTION PROTEST MOVEMENT (Ruch Protestacyjny Przeciw Ewolucjonizmowi) został założony w Anglii, w 1932 roku, przez kilku wybitnych uczonych. Ruch ten zapewnia ciągłość korzystania z solidnej literatury świadczącej przeciw teorii ewolucji do dziś . The CREATION RESEARCH SOCIETY '(Towarzystwo Badań nad Stworzeniem) rozpoczęło swoją działalność w USA w 1963 roku, a powstało z inicjatywy zaledwie dziesięciu uczonych. Szybko powiększyło ono swoje szeregi do ponad 650 uczonych, którzy musząwykazać się conajmniej dyplomem magisterskim w naukach ścisłych. '" Uczeni ci deklarują się jako przeciwnicy ewolucjonizmu, a zwolennicy biblijnego wyjaśniania kreacji, opowieści o Adamie i Ewie oraz o Noem i Potopie. " '- '''Profesor Doktor Habilitowany Maciej Giertych ,'Kierownik Zakładu Genetyki Instytutu Dendrologii PAN Kórnik , " Na bezdrożach teorii Ewolucji " ' Amerykański „'''The BIBLE-SCIENCE NEWSLETTER” (Informator Nauki Biblijnej). Jest to miesięcznik publikujący naukowe dowody świadczące przeciw teorii ewolucji. the INSTITUTE FOR CREATION RESEARCH '''(Instytut do Badań nad Stworzeniem) wydaje literaturę a także dostarcza wysoko kwalifikowanych naukowców jako dyskutantów, ukazujących prawdę, czy to na terenie uniwersyteckich polemik, czy też w publicznych spot- kaniach w czasie otwartych dyskusji przeciw profesorom, zwolennikom ewolucjonizmu. W Australii, '''The CREATION SCIENCE EDUCATIONAL MEDIA SERVICES (Służba Nauki o Stworzeniu dla Środków Masowego Przekazu) w Brisbane oraz jej filia, The CREATION SCIENCE FUNDATION (Fundacja Nauki o Stworzeniu), która przyjęła zadania The Evolution Protest Movement (Ruch Protestacyjny Przeciw Ewolucjonizmowi), sprowadzają znaczące książki, publikują specjalistyczną literaturę, przygotowują wykwalifikowanych mówców dla szkół, spotkań dyskusyjnych i seminariów. Organizacja ta grupujewielu wybitnych uczonych. Niektórzy z nich zrezygnowali z korzystnych stanowisk dydaktycznych, aby poświęcić cały swój czas krucjacie przeciwko ewolucjonizmowi. " Teoria ewolucji nie jest naukowym faktem. Faktami są skamieliny, kości, szkielety. Nie obserwujemy ewolucji ponieważ jest ona sposobem interpretowania faktów przez pryzmat pewnych założeń o podłożu światopoglądowym. Polecam w szczególności książkę R. Dawkinsa „Bóg urojony" oraz film „Geniusz Karola Darwina", które dobitnie pokazują, że teoria ewolucji jest narzędziem ideologicznej walki z chrześcijaństwem. " - " Naukowe słabości teorii ewolucji " , Pastor Paweł Bartosik , Ewangeliczny Kościół Reformowany w Gdańsku Dziś wszystkie główne kościoły protestanckie zinfiltrowane i pokonane przez kościół katolicki ... protestantyzm , rozpada się i powraca do Rzymu , sam powoli odchodzi od kreacjonizmu na rzecz ekumenizmu , dziś każdy głowny synot kościoła protestanckiego na świecie oficjalnie zaakceptował teorie Ewolucji dopasowując ją jakoś do opisu biblijnego , jedym kościołem protestanckim jaki oficjalnie na swojej stronie internetowej oświadczającym że wierzy w biblijne stworzenie w 7 dni jest kościół adwentystów dnia siódmego . ---- Keneth Miller '- katolik , jeden z autorytetów naukowych Ewolucji , wykłada ją , uczy i pisze książki popierające Ewolucje , występujący w debatach anty kreacjonistycznych , tak przy okazji , powołuje się on na słowa Jana Pawła II którzy powiedział : '" Nowa wiedza prowadzi do rozpoznania niż hipotezy w teorii Ewolucji . Jest to rzeczywiście niezwykłe że ta teoria była coraz bardziej akceptowana przez naukowców dokonujących serii odkryć na róznych polach wiedzy . Zbieżność - nie poszukiwana ani nie sfabrykowana - rezultatów prac które były przeprowadzone niezależnie od siebie , stanowi znaczący argumęt na korzyść tej teorii . " ' Pewien profesor zatrudniony na jednym z uniwersytetów sponsorowanych przez Watykan wyraził we wtorek swoje przerażenie z powodu faktu, że niektóre grupy chrześcijan odrzucają teorię ewolucji, krytykując tym samym dosłowną interpretację Biblii. Podkreślając oficjalne stanowisko Kościoła katolickiego, pewien watykański dostojnik powtórzył stanowisko Kościoła, że ewolucja nie jest sprzeczna z wiarą. '" Profesor przerażony chrześcijanami, którzy odrzucają teorię ewolucji " - Associated Press, 17 września 2008 Obydwaj wypowiadali się podczas konferencji prasowej poprzedzającej marcową konferencję mającą zainicjować dialog między religią a nauką oraz ocenę teorii ewolucji 150 lat po pierwszej publikacji przełomowej książki Darwina O pochodzeniu gatunków. Forum to jest organizowane przez prestiżowy rzymski Gregoriański Uniwersytet Papieski, cieszący się ogromnymi wpływami w środowiskach watykańskich, oraz przez amerykański Uniwersytet Notre Dame w stanie Indiana. Papieże już od połowy XX wieku " uznawali wartość naukową teorii ewolucji biologicznej " – powiedział dziennikarzom Gennaro Auletta, wykładowca filozofii nauki na Uniwersytecie Gregoriańskim. - " Chciałbym zauważyć, że niestety nie można powiedzieć tego samego o wiernych spośród wielu wyznań chrześcijańskich, jak to wynika z doniesień prasowych ". Auletta najprawdopodobniej miał na myśli doniesienia o Kościołach fundamentalistycznych, które opowiadają się za dosłowną interpretacją Biblii, w tym również za tezą, że świat został stworzony w ciągu sześciu dni . Prałat Gianfranco Ravasi powiedział dzienikarzom: „Jedno jest pewne. Ewolucja nie musi kłócić się z wiarą. Kreacjonizm z czysto teologicznego punktu widzenia ma sens, jednak gdy jest wykorzystywany w dziedzinach naukowych, staje się bezużyteczny”. Cytując zmarłego papieża Jana Pawła II, Ravasi powiedział, że „ewolucja nie może już być uważana jedynie za hipotezę”. Papież Benedykt XVI przestrzegł przed fundamentalistycznymi dosłownymi interpretacjami Biblii. Powiedział zebranym w Paryżu intelektualistom i uczonym, że struktura Biblii „ze swej natury wyklucza wszystko, co dziś znane jest jako fundamentalizm. W rezultacie słowo Boże nigdy nie może być w prosty sposób utożsamiane z literą tekstu” – powiedział Benedykt. Kościół Katolicki stoi za ruchami wielkeij promocji tak zwanej tesitycznej Ewolucji , pogodzenia Ewolucjonizmu z religią , nie odrzucając go i broniąc jako prawdziwy fakt . Ksiądz Doktor Grzegorz Bujak jest propagaotem Fałszywej Teistycznej Ewolucji zwiedzenia . Skolei Protestanci w Polsce , bronią stanowiska Biblijnego . Jednym z nich jest Prezes towarzystwa Kreacjonistycznego Michał Prończuk . "' Blijne Towarzystwo Kreacjonistyczne zostało powołane na jesieni 2004 przez chrześcijan z różnych kościołów ewangelicznych z Poznania '" - Biblijne Towarzystwo Kreacjonistyczne Teilhard de Chardin.jpg Georges-Henri Lemaître.png Watykan o Ewolucji 2.png Watykan o Ewolucji.png Papież akceptuje Ewolucje.png Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki